My Problems
by 88SuperSwimmerNerdo88
Summary: In Simon's POV, during the Reckoning, after his date with Chloe gone wrong, as he leaves her in the forest, he realizes something about the little love tirange, between himself, Derek, and Chloe. Raed T for mild language


**Hello! SuperSwimmerNerdo here! This is my first Darkest Powers story, so sorry if you don't like.**

**Also by me: Young Justice- A Blast of the Past, The Bad Things About Girls**

**Batman- Damian's Thoughts, Project Hug**

**Soul Eater- The Broken Mask**

**I don't own the Darkest Powers series, and the first slanted part is a direct quote from the book, the Reckoning **

**Simon's POV**

_"I could see his figure in the distance, still walking, and I knew he heard me, but he didn't stop…" _I didn't stop. How could I, when I wanted to scream at her for breaking my heart? I kept walking, until I reached a clearing. I sat on a rock, put my heap in my hands, and tried desperately not to cry. I would've, but I told Derek we would be back by dark, and it was already past the curfew, so he would be out looking for us, he would follow my scent, and I didn't want to be found crying.

Derek. The problem between Chloe and myself. Derek was to damn perfect. No, he wasn't charming, or suave, or even particularly nice. But he was protective; he took care of us, of Chloe, way more than I ever did. And when a girl in distress must choose between the nice guy who jokes around all the time, without ever really facing the problem, or the practical guy who takes care of a girl and keeps her safe, she will always choose the latter.

And speak of the Devil; here came my hulk of a brother, the source of my problems, Derek. He saw me on my rock, and visibly relaxed.

"Uhh, you do know you left Chloe crying in the yard, right?" He snapped, finding his anger.

Oh, naturally, he immediately worries about her. Could I blame him? Beneath my anger and despair, I felt bad for just leaving her there. I looked up at Derek, who stood with his arms crossed, an angry scowl gracing his face, and found _my _anger. How dare he, just stand there like _I'm_ the bad guy, like I did everything wrong and he was the angel who did nothing? He stole my girlfriend, before she was my girlfriend! I just wanted to shout and yell, kick and punch, to hurt him like he hurt me!

But I couldn't. This is Derek, my brother. And really, he didn't do anything wrong. He was just his normal, everyday self, and Chloe fell for him. I said it earlier, girls like guys who protect them, and I never protected Chloe, except from the anger of the guy she really liked. Derek didn't try to make Chloe fall for him, and she never really wanted to. I saw it, every time they looked at each other, in her eyes, she didn't want to like him, she wanted to be just friends, she wanted to like me. But she couldn't. She saw me, she thought I was cute, and kinda liked me, and then she saw Derek, and fell for him. Hard.

And he fell for her. He denies it, for my sake. He says that they are just friends, but so did Chloe. The way he looks at her, like she is the light of his world, like she is his only reason for life, the exact way she looks at him, in their eyes; it's obvious he loves her. And in their eyes, I see everything I want to see in Chloe.

I like Chloe, I really like her. But Derek protects her, he adores her, he will put her first. He will keep her safe; he loves her, even if he doesn't realize it yet. He deserves her.

I finally look back at Derek, and say, "Yeah, I screwed up. I'll have to try to fix that,"

His eyes were like flames, he was so angry. "_Try?_ You better do more than try! I don't care what she did to you; she doesn't deserve to be miserable because of it!"

I hid a smile. Good. He was angry I hurt her. He will protect her, physically and emotionally. I'm not being stupid, letting him have her. He deserves her, and will treat her right.

"Of course, but I need to ask you something,"

He scoffed, as if he thought this was completely dumb, that I needed to apologize to Chloe. I will, but I need to know.

"Derek, do you love Chloe?"

**Cliffy! And this is a one shot! I hope you all enjoyed it! SuperSwimmerNerdo out!**


End file.
